


That Lovely Feeling

by SheeWolf85



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Such [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Spicyhoney - Freeform, a teeny tiny bit of hurt/comfort, gushy feelings, romantic feelings, squint and you'll see it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: A quiet moment between boyfriends. Something of a confession. They're working on it.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Such [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	That Lovely Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I need some fluff in my life. I wanted grand confessions of love, but this is what Edge and Rus gave me.

“You make me feel weird.”

Rus looked up, a brow raised. He had been resting comfortably against his boyfriend as they watched a documentary about the history of human wars. It was a little boring at times, but Edge enjoyed seeing both the similarities and the disconnects between monster and human history. 

He’d been so comfortable, in fact, that he’d started dozing. 

And then Edge had spoken, and Rus had no idea how to respond.

“uh, okay? weird how?” He sat up a little more, the leather of the couch under him squeaking as he did. 

Edge frowned and shook his head. “I’m not sure, really. I’ve never felt this before. It’s weird.”

They were both silent for a second, Rus waiting for Edge to explain a bit more. When he started to realize that Edge wasn’t going to do any such thing, he swallowed hard and told his brain to stop right there and shut up. It was going to the worst case scenario as it usually did, and Edge feeling weird probably wasn’t a great thing to begin with, and he just needed to stop thinking right now. 

“is it a good weird, or a bad weird?” Rus asked, forcing himself to stay right where he was. Instinct told him he was about to get dumped and to put physical space between them to soften the blow. 

Edge’s brows furrowed deeper. “I think it’s a good weird. I’m not sure. It’s just…” 

“weird?” Rus supplied. 

Edge nodded. 

Okay. Well. There were lots of kinds of weird, right? This didn’t have to mean Edge was finally starting to realize that he deserved so much better than Rus could ever hope to be. 

Maybe...maybe Edge was thinking about making their relationship physical? 

Rus cleared his throat and scooted an inch closer. “is it like a sexy kind of weird?” he asked, making his voice low and enticing.

But Edge shook his head again. “No, not like that.”

Oh. That was okay. Rus certainly wasn’t in a hurry. All of his past relationships had wanted to make that move after only a few months together; it was honestly a bit of a relief that Edge wanted to move slowly in the sex department. 

“I’m sorry, Rus,” Edge sighed. He leaned forward, the couch moaning as he did, and picked up the remote to turn the show off. 

This wasn’t looking good. Rus closed his eyes and reminded himself for the hundredth time that he couldn’t read Edge’s mind. He didn’t know what Edge was really thinking, and just because all of the evidence was pointing toward Edge pulling away from their relationship didn’t mean that was actually the case. 

How long had it taken them both to admit they kind of liked each other? And how long after that did it take one of them (cough...Rus...cough) to accidentally ask the other out? 

“what are you sorry for?” Rus asked, doing his best to not look like he was waiting to be devastated by the answer. 

But Edge shook his head and pulled Rus into him, holding him tightly. “Sometimes I don’t think before I speak. I should have thought this through more before I said anything. You don’t have to admit it, but I can see it all over your face--you’re scared now because I can’t explain myself.”

Yeah, Edge always was observant like that. At least, with the negative emotions. Somehow, he couldn’t quite see when Rus was so happy he could cry, but he sure had some Sherlock skills when it came to sadness or fear.

“i’m sorry i make you feel weird,” Rus said softly as he adjusted himself against Edge. 

Edge’s arms tightened around him and he ducked his head to plant a kiss on Rus’ cheekbone. “This is what I mean. I don’t want you to apologize. This...whatever it is isn’t bad. It’s different. I can’t say that I’ve ever felt this before. Certainly never with any other person. It’s…” he paused for a moment, his fingertips lightly grazing over Rus’ arms.

They were both silent as they waited for Edge to figure it out. Rus closed his eyes and savored the feel of Edge’s arms around him, the closeness of his body. He had so few experiences of being close like this to anyone else in a purely romantic way. Not sexual, but there was certainly an emotional component that was far more sensual than being held by a friend. 

“I feel...The only word that comes to my mind is weak, but I don’t feel weak. It’s similar. Unprotected. Open. Unguarded, I suppose. But I don’t want to be protected or closed. I’m not sure if that makes any sense.”

Rus snuggled a little closer and nuzzled his face against Edge’s shoulder. “maybe.” 

Neither of them had said the love word yet. That was okay; it didn’t need to be rushed. Rus had to wonder if that was what Edge was feeling. Whether it was or wasn’t, Rus wasn’t going to push for a definition of Edge’s feelings. 

“but you like it, this weird feeling?” Rus asked, looking up to see Edge’s face. 

Edge smiled and kissed him. “I do like it. It’s rather warm and pleasant.” 

Rus kissed him back. “then i’m happy i can make you feel weird.”

Edge laughed a little and nuzzled a kiss along the side of his skull. “I am, too.”


End file.
